Andy Davis
Andy Davis is one of the main protagonists from Disney/Pixar's 1995 film Toy Story and its 1999-2010 saga sequels. He is voiced by John Morris as a child in both the first two films and a young adult in the third film, and Charlie Bright as a child in the third film. Personality Andy is a boy who lives with his mother and sister Molly; his father is never seen in the films and supplementary materials indicate that he has passed away. He is 6 years old in his debut, and is the owner of Woody, Buzz Lightyear, and the other toys, which he treats with a large amount of love. Development According to Toy Story producer Ralph Guggenheim, John Lasseter and the story team for Toy Story reviewed the names of Pixar employees' children looking for the right name for Woody's owner. Andy was ultimately named after Andy Luckey, the son of legendary animator Bud Luckey, Pixar's fifth employee and the creator of Woody. The younger Luckey in interviews has claimed he wasn't aware that he was the namesake of the character, stating in Animation magazine that he believed it to be an urban legend, and that he had assumed the character to have been named after Pixar animator Andrew Stanton. Present-day Andy is voiced by John Morris in all three films, and by Charlie Bright in the third film as a child. Appearances ''Toy Story In ''Toy Story, Andy receives a Buzz Lightyear action figure for his 6th birthday, causing tension between Buzz and Woody, who has always prided himself on being Andy's favorite. He spent much more time with Buzz and grew to love him as much as Woody, but he still held a special place in his heart for Woody himself, as evidenced when both toys went missing for a time and he fears they would be left behind after he moved to a new house with his family. Unknown to him Woody and Buzz are in Sid Philip. Fortunately, he is able to find them as they are driving to their new house (by that time, Woody and Buzz have put all tensions aside and become friends). Later that year during Christmas, he receives a puppy, though his bond with this new pet is never developed beyond his excitement about having one. ''Toy Story 2 In ''Toy Story 2, Andy is now 11 years old and is seen only at the beginning and for a short while at the ending. However, during the short time he is in the movie, it is easy to tell that he still loves his toys very much and they still feel the same about him. At the end of the film, Andy is pleased to have five new toys, Jessie, Bullseye, and three Squeeze Toy Aliens, added into his collection. Whenever Andy receives new toys, he always labels them with his name on the soles of their feet. For Bullseye's case, Andy prints each individual letter of his name on each of Bullseye's hoofs. ''Toy Story 3 In ''Toy Story 3, Andy is now 18 years old and preparing to go away to college, intending to put most of his toys in the attic (except for Woody, whom he initially plans to take with him). While he apparently hasn't played with them for some years ago, he still cares about them and is visibly upset when he can't find them anywhere. At the end of the film, due to Woody's interference, he decides to give them, other than Woody, to Bonnie, the daughter of a family friend, who he realizes will look after them. When she finds Woody in the box as well, Andy shows great reluctance to pass on his favorite toy, but ultimately relents, allowing them to stay together in an environment where they'll be loved and played with. He spends a while playing with Bonnie and the toys one last time before leaving for college. ''Toy Story of Terror! Although Andy doesn't appear in the Halloween special, he is mentioned by Ron when he notices Andy's name on Woody's boot, thinking that it's ''his name. Trivia *Andy's father is never mentioned or filmed in any of the three movies, either because he is deceased or he and Jennifer were divorced. *Because it is said Woody is a hand-me-down from his father (because he doesn't have an older sibling), this means he might have seen him before, and because of Toy Story, where he, his mother and Molly move, this means they were probably divorced or his father died of illness. *Pixar couldn't afford to animate his father back then, since humans were very expensive to do so. Also, he was not necessary to the story since Toy Story focuses on Buzz and Woody’s friendship rather than Andy’s personal life. *There is a theory in Toy Story that Andy's Mom is actually Jessie's original Owner, Emily, however, this was never proven. *If Andy was six in Toy Story ''and if the film was set in the year it was released, (1995), then Andy's birthday would have to be July 5, 1989. This would also mean that ''Toy Story 3 released in 2010, would not be the year the film would be set in, it would have to be 2007. This would also mean that his sister, Molly, would be born in 1994 and that she would be 13 in 2007. Gallery Picture 35.png|Andy as he appears in Toy Story 3 as a child Vlcsnap-2014-01-05-16h58m38s123.png|Teen Andy with his mom Andy Toy Story3-5.png|"Look how tall you're getting!" Andy_Toy_Story3-6.png|Young Andy playing with his toys Andy_Toy_Story3-1.png|Teen Andy's first appearance Andy_Toy_Story_3-2.png|Andy with his phone and Rex Andy's_Graduation_Photo.png|Andy's graduation photo Young Andy Photo.png|Young Andy Photo Andy_Toy_Story_3-8.png|Teen Andy's room Andy_Toy_Story_3-9.png|What to do with his old toys About_To_Put_The_Toys_In_The_Attic.png|Andy about to put the toys in the attic Mad_Andy.png|Andy finds out that his mom accidentally threw his toys away BusterToyStory.jpg|Andy doing a trick with Buster vlcsnap-2013-03-13-22h11m37s43.png vlcsnap-2013-03-13-22h11m48s148.png vlcsnap-2013-03-13-22h08m30s215.png vlcsnap-2013-03-13-21h59m41s50.png vlcsnap-2013-03-13-21h59m52s141.png vlcsnap-2013-03-13-21h59m15s43.png toystory_761.jpg July5th.png|Andy's page in Disneystrology andy_medium.png TOY STORY 3 ANDY WOODY BUZZ LIGHTYEAR WALLPAPER.jpg toy-story-3-andy-putting-toys-away.jpg vlcsnap-2014-10-26-16h07m20s209.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-16h07m52s25.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-16h08m05s155.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-16h08m18s28.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-16h10m13s150.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-16h10m39s139.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-16h11m00s113.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-16h11m37s224.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-16h35m33s251.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-16h49m16s47.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-17h32m46s17.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-16h09m03s214.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-16h44m57s214.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-16h45m05s93.png ts3 bonnie and andy.png Category:Toy Story characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Kids Category:Pixar characters Category:Pre-teens Category:American characters Category:Animated characters Category:Giants